<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spider-Brat by IncSpids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004544">Spider-Brat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncSpids/pseuds/IncSpids'>IncSpids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IncSpid’s Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I like Steve, Just not the way he was developed, Not Anti-Steve, don’t be angy, i was following the prompt okay, incspids, its a prompt, no beta we die like loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncSpids/pseuds/IncSpids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ask by @halowastaken on tumblr:</p><p>Potential irondad prompt idea: When Steve meets Peter he thinks that Peter is some spoiled smart brat that Tony took in just to make him look better but Tony finds out and he isn't happy about it. Have a nice day! Bye!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Bruce Banner, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IncSpid’s Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spider-Brat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ll say it again but I’m not Anti-Steve and I don’t want comments abt it please. I love Steve, but I just think he got screwed over by the writers and honestly has character flaws. So again, don’t scream Anti-Steve. You have been warned.</p><p>Also, as always, if you see any mistakes please let me know!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Peter and Steve’s first meeting went well would be a complete and utter lie. Now you might think: “It can’t be too bad, right?” “Surely Peter the absolute angel baby that he is could never give a bad impression?”</p><p>Well you would think wrong. Peter made a bad impression. A very... very bad impression. And honestly he didn’t mean to, it just kinda... happened. Peter had had a pretty infuriating day and was acting a little edgier than usual.</p><p>Tony and Peter had been going through their usual routine in the lab. Tony needs a screwdriver? Peter slides it over without thought. Peter needs an extremely tiny wrench? Tony flips it across the room without a word. It was comfortable, easy, calming. But apparently their kind of communication doesn’t always work.</p><p>Peter had needed a very special component for his suit but could not for the life of him remember the name. He tapped on the desk two times, signaling that he needed something. Tony swiveled around when he didn’t hear the additional taps that told him what Peter was asking for. Peter wiggled three of his fingers and then tapped them on the desk, then made a tiny box with his hands. Tony’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, but the man pointed to a box of computer chips. Peter waved him off and rubbed his palm into his eye with a groan. That’s when Tony spoke up.</p><p>“I don’t know what that is kid. Do you remember the name?”</p><p>That was the exact wrong moment that Steve decided to walk in to surprise Tony with lunch.</p><p>“NO! If I had remembered I would have asked for it with words instead of our system! It’s a software component so I guess you wouldn’t know anyways!”</p><p>Everyone in the room went silent. Until Steve cleared his throat.</p><p>“Ahem... I’ll just.. I’ll leave your sandwich here Tony. And kid? Watch your tone.” With that the super soldier left.</p><p>Peter blinked, then turned to Tony with a surprised look. “Did... I’m sorry but did I just get scolded by Captain America before I even met him?”</p><p>Tony’s shock had quickly melted away into an easy smile. “Yeah kid, I think you did.”</p><p>Peter rolled his chair across the room next to Tony’s as he buried his palms into his eyes with a groan. “I totally just acted like a little kid having a tantrum in front of Captain America!”</p><p>Tony chuckled and lightly punched his protege in the shoulder. “Yeah you did. But I do wanna ask, what set off your little tantrum?”</p><p>They talked it out and after that the whole ordeal had been more or less forgotten. Until today.</p><p>Peter was supposed to officially meet the avengers today as Spider-Man. He was pretty nervous, though luckily he had Tony, Bruce, and Natasha on his side. He’d never told Tony but Natasha had snuck into his room in Germany on the first night. They ended up spending hours talking and within the hour Natasha had decided to adopt him as her маленький паук, or little spider.</p><p>So Peter shouldn’t be nervous. But he is. Mainly because the last time he saw the all-american hero Captain America he’d left a very, very terrible impression. So the real question is, why isn’t he more nervous?</p><p>Peter is shaken from his daze as Tony places a hand on his shoulder. He turns to look at his mentor and is met with a warm smile.</p><p>“Peter, you’ll be fine. I may not be able to see your face, but I can see those gears grindin’ up in that noggin of yours. You have nothing to worry about. I’m absolutely 1000% sure they’ll love you.”</p><p>Peter nods, but the knot in his chest doesn’t loosen, if anything it gets tighter. The closer they get to the doors the more nervous he gets. He closes his hands into fist as they grow sweaty. When Tony grabs the door handle his spider senses slightly tickle at the back of his neck. But he walks through, trying his best to look confident.</p><p>The duo stops in front of the TV. Every avenger is seated on the couches in front of him. Tony places his other hand on Peter’s shoulder, then introduces him.</p><p>“Everyone, I know you’ve been wondering who this little bug boy is. He’s going to start being around more often so we thought it was only right to introduce him to you as his civilian identity. But, before he takes off the mask, I’d like to remind you all that he’s not an Avenger. He’s my protege. Like... Ironman 2.0... in bug form.”</p><p>That earns a few chuckles, which makes the knot in Peter’s chest loosen. Maybe... it won’t be as bad as he thinks? He’s probably just overthinking. Yeah.</p><p>“So, without further ado, meet Spider-Man!”</p><p>It takes less than a second, but pulling off the mask feels all too slow. Then all too fast. He quickly tries to gauge the reactions of every Avenger.</p><p>Natasha, well, she’s smiling. She knew way before now and is just glad that they can finally hang out without hiding from Tony.</p><p>Clint is in a mild state of shock. He looks from Peter to Natasha repeatedly then silently whispers, “I knew it.”</p><p>Bruce is smiling as well. Peter’s always liked Bruce, and he thinks it’s vice versa? Then again, Peter only really sees Bruce when he has a chemistry question or is injured.</p><p>Wanda is smiling, which is a bonus. He wasn’t sure how she would react to someone her age joining the team, but from what Peter could tell she was happy.</p><p>Vision was just watching Peter. Not much emotion. Other than maybe wonder? Peter wasn’t sure.</p><p>He knew how Thor felt, based off of the fact that the god had already hopped up from his seat and was patting Tony on the back for “adding an almighty Son of Stark to the team”. He’d probably have to explain to the god later that Tony wasn’t his dad, not really.</p><p>Then he got to Steve, Bucky, and Sam. Bucky seemed mildly uncomfortable, maybe due to the fact that Peter was young. But Tony had explained to Peter that the man wasn’t much of an ‘emotions kind of guy’ so he brushed it off. Sam just gave him a nod, but Peter didn’t know how to take it. Was it an approval or something? Whatever, he’ll figure it out later. But then there was Steve.</p><p>Steve was near scowling. The knot in Peter’s chest wound back together tighter than before. His heart dropped to his stomach and his brain switched into overdrive just to keep him from passing out under the glare.</p><p>The soldier was nothing like the videos from gym class. Instead of a disappointed gaze he was getting a full on staring contest. They stared at each other for a few more moments before Tony slapped him lightly on the back.</p><p>He started back into the world and looked at his mentor, nervousness radiating from his entire being. When Peter met his mentor’s eyes, he could tell his message conveyed. Tony completely turned his attention away from the god next to him and looked across the other avengers, until he spotted Captain A-glare-ica.</p><p>Tony rubbed his hand up Peter’s back and quickly squeezed his shoulder before confronting Steve. “Rogers,” he said, clearly holding back the anger that was seething behind his eyes, “what’s up?”</p><p>The other avengers turned their attention from Peter onto Steve. The Captain sat up as he gained the rooms attention. He took a breath before saying what was on his mind. “Tony, I don’t think he’s a fit for the team.”</p><p>With that, Peter’s heart shattered into a thousand pieces. He wanted to cry. Could feel the tears brimming at the edges of his vision. What he didn’t notice was the way Natasha and Tony’s features grew cold.</p><p>Tony squeezed his shoulder even tighter, but in comforting way. “Rogers you better have a damn good explanation as to why you think that or I swear-“</p><p>Steve suddenly stood. “Tony we can’t have bratty little children on this team. We’re superheroes. We can’t babysit little snobs. Especially ones who treat their so-called mentors like crap!”</p><p>Peter shrunk into himself. He wanted to leave, more than anything. His spider senses were going haywire, but he ignored them. All he could hear were the painful words coming from one of his childhood heroes.</p><p>Suddenly Natasha crosses the room, she roots herself just in front of Steve so she blocks Peter. “Steve you’ve been my friend for way longer than I’ve known Peter and I don’t know how in the hell you came to that conclusion but I want you to apologize to that child this second or so help me Odin...”</p><p>Steve furrows his brow. “Nat you can’t be serious! You just met this kid! I saw him yelling at Tony! What kind of person does that to their mentor?”</p><p>Peter curls into himself even further. He tries to back away but runs into his mentor’s chest. Peter goes to move away but is stopped as Tony wraps his arms around him. He tries to keep his tears at bay, but one escapes.</p><p>Natasha turns to look at him. As soon as she spots the tiny tear making its way down his face, all hell is set loose. She grabs Steve by the shirt collar, and pulls him down to her level. “Steve, you are grown man. That is a child. I get you’re against the whole ‘bully’ thing, but you’re being a prick. You saw Peter once. One. Time. And you have the audacity to say he’s a bad person. Apologize, and get to know him. Because I know Peter. I know he’s one of the most caring and compassionate people on this planet. So figure it out Rogers, stop acting like you’re 12.”</p><p>The room goes completely silent. Nobody dares to move, lest they get their head bitten off by the mama spider in full rage. Natasha is the first to move. She roughly let’s go of his shirt and makes her way to Peter. She wipes the tear from his cheek, then places a soft kiss on his scalp. Moving to the other side of Tony she raises an eyebrow at Steve, who’s frozen in shock.</p><p>The super soldier blinks a few times, cheeks turning red with embarrassment as he realizes his mistake. “I- I’m sorry kid. I guess I should have.. gotten to know you before judging you. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Peter sniffles, but works up the courage to apologize as well. “No, it’s okay Mr. Rogers. I should have been-“</p><p>That’s when Tony interrupts.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Wait Mr. Stark you don’t-” </p><p>“Kid, you don’t need apologize. Rogers, I’ll give you some “context” for the kid’s outburst the other day.”</p><p>Peter tries to shrink away again but Tony squeezes his shoulder, grounding him to his spot.</p><p>“Steve, he had a rough day. He showed up to school late, only to be bullied and picked on by some asshole who thinks his shit doesn’t stink. Then he goes out on patrol and is too late to save a woman, which is in no way his fault, but he takes the responsibility on his shoulders. So yeah, he snapped at me. Big whoop. We talked it out and I was never mad at him for snapping. I know who he is, I knew something was up. If you’d have judged me right away when we first met we wouldn’t be friends Rogers. So I want you to actually apologize. I want you to apologize for weeks on end because you’re embarrassing my kid in front his childhood heroes. You’re being an asshole Rogers.”</p><p>The room goes silent again, but only for a few seconds as Tony turns Peter around. “Come on kid, let’s go get Ice Cream.”</p><p>Tony, Natasha, and Peter leave the room but the awkwardness in the room is thick enough to cut. It stays silent for a few moments until Sam gives a dry cough. Steve takes a deep breath, then sighs.</p><p>“I was... really out of line. Wasn’t I?”</p><p>He looks around the room. Nod’s and awkward neck rubs all around. He sighs again. “Shit.”</p><p>___________________________________________</p><p>Peter doesn’t see Steve again for a few days. He tried as hard as humanly possible to avoid The Avengers out of sheer embarrassment. But as much as he wishes he could turn invisible, he can’t. And with how often he visits the Compound and Tower he was just delaying the inevitable.</p><p>The lab day goes by smoothly. Peter finishes making some awesome modifications to his suit and Tony even said that he would let him make another one if he wanted. Everything was sunshine and rainbows until Peter decided he was craving apple juice.</p><p>The teen had gotten up from his workbench, told Tony he was thirsty, then made a beeline for the kitchen. He’d slid into the kitchen with practiced ease, poured himself some juice, and had turned to leave. Which is how he got here. Blocked from leaving the kitchen by Captain America.</p><p>Peter steadies the glass in his hand, but doesn’t take his eyes off of Steve. He starts to go to apologize for not seeing the man, but Steve cuts him off.</p><p>“Kid,” the Captain says as he raises a hand in the air, “you look like you’re about to apologize. That should be my job.”</p><p>Peter goes silent, but Steve continues. “Kid I just- I wanted to say sorry again. I’ve been meaning to talk to you and apologize for how I acted. I look back now and I... honestly would’ve punched myself for how rude I was. But anyways I just wanted to ask if we could... welll, maybe start over?”</p><p>The young mutant blinks, then lets his shoulders relax. A small grin begins to slowly spread across his face. “Okay... then Uh- It’s nice to meet you Mr. Captain Rogers sir. I’m Peter.” He extends his empty hand expectantly.</p><p>Steve smiles back. Only then does Peter realize that Steve had been nervous. “Hey Peter,” the Captain says as he grips Peter’s hand, “you can just call me Steve.”</p><p>Peter releases Steve’s hand and brings his to his forehead. “Sir yes sir.”</p><p>Steve lightly chuckles. “No, really it fine.”</p><p>But Peter only grins more as he drops his hand and makes his way past the soldier with his juice. He lazily spins around on one foot and walks backwards so he can leave with the final statement. “Of course Mr. Captain America sir yes sir!”</p><p>Steve rolls his eyes, shaking his head with laughter. “I deserve that.”</p><p>Peter turns back around and walks back to the lab with a smile. He still isn’t exactly happy with Steve, but at least now he can be somewhat comfortable. Peter types in the code to the lab door and it slides open. Peter gums a little bit and plops himself in his chair. He takes a big sip of his apple juice then continues humming as he starts on his project.</p><p>Tony spins to face Peter with a raised brow. “What’s got you so happy kid? That’s not Barton’s spiked apple juice is it?”</p><p>Peter just gives him an airy laugh. “No, I don’t think so. But can’t a guy just be happy?”</p><p>Tony rolls his eyes. “No, he can’t. Especially when not ten minutes ago said guy was moaning about how espresso depresso he was.”</p><p>Now it’s Peter’s turn to roll his eyes. “That’s not how it goes and you know it. But I guess... I guess I’m just happy because I’m not on Captain America’s kill list anymore.”</p><p>Tony’s expression darkens just a fraction before lighting back up. “That’s great kid! I knew capsicle would come around. How about as celebration tonight I order pizza?”</p><p>The teen nods happily before turning back to his project. The Avengers aren’t exactly perfect, but nobody is. And nobody ever will be.</p><p>“Hey Mr. Stark... how about Hawaiian?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Thanks for reading! Ily!!<br/>Don’t be shy! Follow me!:<br/>@incorrectspiderson on Tumblr<br/>@incorrect_spiderson on Instagram<br/>@incospiderson on Twitter<br/>And uh... that’s it for now. If you want to see me on another social platform send in a suggestion!<br/>Thanks much! Love y’all and drink some water!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>